


Elevators

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff and Crack, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, One Shot, POV Stiles, Pre-Slash, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty floors later of the elevator stopping and the doors opening then closing again, Stiles was starting to regret the life choices that had led him to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevators

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a tumblr au thing which can be found here - http://jonahryan.tumblr.com/post/117050708072/aus-for-when-your-otp-are-both-assholes  
> This is also complete, depending on whether I decide to write it from Peter's pov, and in that case I'll add a second chapter for that, probably.

Stiles was running late. It was his first day on the job and he was already gonna be late. He was supposed to have been on the thirty-third floor by 8:50 to meet with Lydia and it was already five minutes to nine. Lydia was gonna kill him for making her look bad in front of her boss. She was going to chew him out and never let Stiles live down that he was late to the job she gave him a recommendation for. He could already envision his death at her at small, manicured hands.

When he finally got to the building he was supposed to be in, he didn't even have time to marvel at how imposing it was. Hale Inc. was a huge company started and run by the Hale family themselves, leaving them with riches beyond imagination. Or, at least, that's what the media said. All Stiles knew was that this particular branch was run by one Peter Hale, Lydia's boss.

As Stiles entered the lobby, he could see the elevators opposite to the entryway. He adjusted the strap of his messenger bag on his shoulder and broke into what amounted to all but a run (he had _some_ dignity, thanks) trying to get to them. The elevator that signaled it was headed up opened and a man stepped into it, hitting the button for what probably was his floor before going for what Stiles could guess was the 'door close' button.

“Hold the elevator!” Stiles called out, hoping to stall the man. As soon as he'd said that, the guy looked up and caught Stiles' eyes. Looking straight at him, obvious indifference mixed with a hint of amusement at Stiles' predicament twinkling in his eyes, the guy reached even quicker for the button to shut the doors and pressed it repeatedly.

Stiles could feel the indignant anger rise up in him. He was not gonna let this douchebag best him over a freaking elevator and make him _even_ later than he already was. Dignity be damned, Stiles put on a burst of speed, right hand making sure his bag didn't fall off his shoulder and left hand extended to try and stop the doors. 

The doors were less than a foot from closing all the way when Stiles stuck his hand through the gap, forcing them to open again. Closer up, he could see the annoyance written all over the man’s face. Stiles didn’t know why though, _he_ was the one who almost shut the doors in _Stiles’_ face. Who did this guy think he was, anyway? It was such a douchetastic move to do what the guy had tried to do to Stiles, and _he_ was annoyed? 

It was that thought that caused Stiles’ own annoyance to well up again as he went to press the button for the thirty-third floor. Only, Stiles saw that it was already lit up, obviously the same floor the other man was going to. In a move of ultimate maturity and forethought, Stiles instead took his palm and ran it over every single button, causing them all to light up with a golden glow. If this guy wanted to make Stiles late, Stiles was going to return the favor.

Stiles didn’t have long to feel smug. He could feel the death glare he was being given and suddenly wasn’t all that comfortable having the man at his back. He moved to the side of the elevator farthest away from the panel of buttons and decided he was going to ignore the man the rest of the way up.

Twenty floors later of the elevator stopping and the doors opening then closing again, Stiles was starting to regret the life choices that had led him to this. Being trapped in a small space with an admittedly hot guy was not going the way porn told him it was supposed to in these situations. The only tension that was building was the kind where Stiles wasn’t sure he was going to make it to his floor alive. 

At the twenty-fourth floor, Stiles couldn’t stop himself from glancing at the man. Unfortunately, he caught the man’s eyes and there began the most awkward silent staring contest Stiles had ever been a part of. After two full floors of staring, he couldn’t take it anymore. He wasn’t about the break away his gaze, but the silence was just making the entire situation worse than it already was. Naturally, with his lack of filter, Stiles blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. “You started it, dude.”

The only response he got was a sardonic raise of one of the man’s eyebrows as well as the intensification of his glare.

Stiles knew he should just quit while he was only so far behind, but he kept blabbering. “I mean it. I mean, I was already running late and it’s not like I wanted to make myself more late, but then you had to go and be an asshole and try to close the doors even when you knew I needed to get on,” he should shut up, he should really really stop talking, “and you know it’s not like you have a corner on the market of being an asshole and normally I’d at least _try_ to be nice on my first day but in this case I’m definitely gonna go with you deserved it an–” 

The doors finally opened to reveal the thirty-third floor and Stiles had never been so grateful to see a bunch of stuffy-looking cubicles and other assorted offices in his life. He snapped his mouth shut and shot out of the elevator without even looking to see what effect his words had had on the guy. Stiles only paused long enough to breathe a sigh of relief that the man was headed left out of the elevator while Stiles was turning right.

When he finally found Lydia, the first thing out of her mouth was, predictably, “You’re late.” She then continued in a hissed acerbic voice, “Are you _actively_ trying to make me look bad or is it just a special talent of yours?” Stiles opened his mouth to respond that it wasn’t his fault but Lydia obviously wasn’t done as she plowed right over him. “You are immensely lucky that for the first time ever Mr. Hale ran late and the meeting was moved back to 9:15. That gives us eight minutes to give you a crash course before we will go and sit in on the meeting where you will then keep your mouth _shut._ Got it?” She was already walking away before Stiles could even fully understand what she’d said and try to protest the last part.

Nine minutes later – because while Lydia was always punctual, Stiles was still clumsy, which often slowed things down and negated Lydia’s punctuality – Stiles and Lydia were slipping into the room in which Lydia’s boss was holding the meeting. Everyone else was already there and waiting, including who Stiles assumed was Mr. Hale, whose back was to the rest of the room. As they entered, Mr. Hale turned around and Stiles once again locked eyes with the man from the elevator whom he’d called, _to his face,_ an asshole. 

Mr. Hale’s eyes seemed to light up in perverse glee seeing Stiles standing next to Lydia and obviously making the connection that Stiles was his new subordinate.

Well…

“Shit,” Stiles whimpered under his breath, which only looked to amuse his new boss further.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm debating whether or not I should write this from Peter's POV. What do you think?  
> Edit: I've decided that realistically I'm probably never going to get to doing Peter's pov, so I'm just gonna stop while I'm ahead and mark this complete


End file.
